Tamper-indicating devices for containers are known in the prior art. However, each of these prior art devices has suffered from one or more serious disadvantages making it less than entirely suitable for its intended purpose.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,361,449; 2,361,464; and 3,088,830 each disclose a container provided with a band formed with a series of horizontally-extending openings. These openings form an array extending circumferentially around the container. The horizontal array of openings is situated just below a lower edge of the container closure.
A different type of pilfer-resistant device comprises an encircling element of shrunken plastic material covering a skirt portion of the container closure and a neck of the container. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,292.
These prior art devices generally increase the difficulty of opening a protected container. However, in some cases, the devices may cause the containers to be so difficult to open as to discourage purchase by consumers. In addition, these devices generally do not provide a very sensitive indication of pilferage.
It is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a container assembly including a band that is a sensitive visual indicator of any attempt at pilferage.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a tamper-indicating band that is attractive in appearance and that does not cause any undue difficulty in removing a closure from the container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tamper-indicating band that is suitable for application to containers at production speeds.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following description and drawings.